KARAKURI BURST
by PLAYER OF CHOCOLATE
Summary: ¿Es que acaso estoy roto? Una venganza basada en una promesa ¿Que tan alto puede llegar la lealtad hacia una persona? Dos jóvenes hermanos que sirven a dos bandos enemigos lucharan por defender sus ideales con solo una motivación, el poder ver la sangre brotar de aquellos que los han dañado en su pasado. Puede que sea una larga travesía ¿pero que más le queda a un muñeco roto?
1. el origen de las cicatrices

HOLA soy Yuki uno de los autores de Player of Chocolate (si lo sé raro nombre) este es el primer fanfic que voy a subir así que se aceptan críticas solo no sean tan mal s. Me he basado en la canción de Karakuri Burst de los gemelos Kagamine de Vocaloid, principalmente decidí enfocarme en el significado de la canción aunque he cambiado cambiar unas cositas a mi estilo, como este fue el primer fanfic que escribí desde hace ya mucho tiempo quería que fuera el primero que subiera, además de que amo la canción. Pero bueno espero que lo disfruten (no se olviden de leer la nota del final). /(0n0)/

**Karakuri Burst**

**El origen de las cicatrices**

A casi dos meses del inicio de la segunda guerra mundial, se podían ver varias casas alemanas establecidas en Japón de los diversos militares alemanes que habían llevado a sus familias para supuestamente poder convivir entre aliados, o simplemente una oportunidad que Japón usaría para evitar la traición de Alemania. La mayoría de estas familias estaban ubicadas en Kyoto, porque además de ser un lugar con un gran contacto con el medio ambiente causaba cierta superioridad a diferencia de los mismos residentes.

De estas familias las más importantes y las que corrían más riesgos eran las de los militares con alto rango, un ejemplo de esto era la familia del general Egbert quien ya antes de la guerra se había casado con una hermosa japonesa de nombre Asami a quien se llevo a Alemania y tuvo dos hijos gemelos. El al comienzo de la guerra fue enviado a Kyoto con un escuadrón de protección para los ciudadanos, debido a los constantes asesinatos de familias alemanas por los Yakusas se vio obligado a casi esconder a su familia para evitar desgracias. La esposa desde la partida de su esposo había quedaba sola con los dos niños, los cuales se tenían que hacer cargo de su madre que padecía cáncer, pero por mas amor que le tuvieran, era una carga demasiado pesada para estos dos niños, y aun mas por que la mujer había empeorado con el paso de los dos meses y se negaba a ser tratada por un especialista.

El general Egbert nunca se entero de la situación, pues desde la llegada de la familia a Japón no habían tenido contacto con la familia, cosa que preocupaba a Asami, temía que su esposo hubiera muerto. Una tarde la hija llevo al dormitorio de su madre la comida como hera de costumbre, pero ya había tocado la puerta dos veces y la mujer no respondía. Así que esperando no interrumpir nada, la chica abrió lentamente la puerta y volvió a llamar a la mujer. Al entrar la chica pudo notar que su madre estaba dormida, pero el reloj ya marcaba las 5, la hora en que la madre tomaba sus medicamentos, así que tendría que despertarla de todas maneras.

- madre es hora de tus medicinas. Dijo la chica mientras movía suavemente a su madre para despertarla, pero algo le pareció muy extraño y fue que al tocar a su madre se sentía sumamente fría. Comenzó a moverla con un poco de desesperación la cual iba aumentando con forme ella no le respondía. Comenzó a llamar repetidas beses a su madre pero era en vano, la mujer no respondía y por ello con gritos aun más desesperados comenzó a llamar por su hermano.

- ¡Lein! ¡Lein! Le gritaba con un tono lloroso en su voz.

El chico corrió preocupado hacia la habitación al escuchar a su hermana pidiendo por él, ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar el por qué su hermana pedía su auxilio, sino que la misma situación decía a simple vista lo que estaba pasando. Con tranquilidad se acerco a la cama y tomando la mano de su madre le dijo –despierta mami- más que nada lo había hecho para que de una manera muy disimuladamente pudiese revisar el pulso de la mujer, pero sus suposiciones habían sido correctas y antes de que pudiese mirar a su hermana ella pronuncio.

- m-madre esta murt… No pudo terminar la oración, cuanto ya estaba sobre el hombro de su hermano llorando desgarradoramente.

- cálmate Rien, todo va estar bien. Le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello.

De pronto la chica le dio un fuerte empujón y llena de enojo se puso de pie frente a él – ¡¿cómo puedes decir que todo va estar bien?! Mi madre está muerta y no tenemos idea de donde esta mi padre ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Dicho esto la chica salió corriendo de la casa hasta llegar al mercado, se paso por los puestos con la cabeza baja tratando de olvidar la situación anterior. Llego hasta la dulcería, aquel lugar que le recordaba a una dulcería en Alemania en la que había peleado miles de veces con Lein por comerse sus dulces y que su madre cariñosamente daba de los suyos a ella. Nuevamente las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y para evitar que la gente la viese llorar salió corriendo hasta un callejón que se veía a lo lejos.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar al callejón choco con un hombre rompiendo una botella de sake que él llevaba. El hombre la miro amenazadoramente causando un miedo en la chica que instintivamente trataba de retirarse lentamente y pidiendo perdón en una voz muy temblorosa. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo, de nuevo, el hombre le tomo del brazo sin decir nada y la jalo dentro del callejón. Ella trataba de zafarse y pedir ayuda, pero extrañamente no había nadie cerca. Pero una voz femenina que venía del fondo del callejón dio la orden al hombre que soltase a la chica y el así lo hizo sin decir ninguna palabra.

Pasaron los días desde el entierro de la mujer, con dificultades los chicos habían podido sobrellevar la situación, pues tenían bastante dinero, aunque no lo aparentaran, pero comenzaban a preocuparse por el día en que este se acabara. Sin embargo ese pensamiento quedaría oscurecido con la llegada de una carta proveniente de la armada alemana. Ambos chicos se alegraron al ver el remitente de la carta, era de la escuadra de su padre asique el chico sin dudarlo la abrió y comenzó a leerla en voz alta.

Pero repentinamente el silencio de golpe dejando caer la carta al suelo, la chica desconcertada decidió recoger la carta al ver que su hermano estaba como en shock y al leerla se llevo la terrible sorpresa. Sin decir nada también, la chica salió corriendo con intenciones de ir a desaguarse con un paseo, pero el andar torpe de sus piernas temblorosas la hiso caer a medio jardín. Cubierta del lodo que se había formado de la lluvia que caía en ese momento se puso a llorar abrasada a la carta. Se repetía miles de veces en su cabeza reproches dirigidos a su padre, tal vez si él nunca los hubiera obligado a mudarse, las enfermeras alemanas se hubieran encargado de su madre, no culpo a la guerra si no a ti padre por preferirla a ella que a tu familia se decía apretando los dientes. De pronto sintió tras ella una mano que tocaba su hombre, pensando que era la de su hermano se lanzo a darle un abrazo, pero se sentía diferente, era como si estuviera abrazando a su madre.

- ya no llores pequeña. Le dijo la supuesta madre

- ¿madre? Pregunto ella al apartarse de aquella persona. Cuando levanto la mirada con la esperanza de ver a su madre, pudo ver la sonrisa malvada en el rostro de una mujer desconocida.

Rápidamente se aparto de ella, pero el mismo hombre del callejón el golpeo haciéndola caer al suelo. Empezó a llamar a su hermano desesperadamente, el cual acudió hacia ella rápidamente y pudo ver como aquel hombre junto con la mujer se llevaban a la fuerza a su hermana.

Corrió hasta donde estaban y con un puñetazo hizo caer al hombre que acompañaba a la mujer. Tomo a su hermana en su espalda y salió corriendo hacia al pueblo a pedir ayuda, pero era de noche todo estaba oscuro, sin gente y la única opción que le quedo fue perderlos entre las calles. Cuando ya no los seguían entro a un callejón para descansar, tomar en sus brazos fuertemente a su hermana y darle una pequeña regañada. Después de esto la abrazo fuertemente, podía estar molesto pero le alegraba que ella estuviese bien.

- no volveré a escapar de ese modo, solo que me siento tan enojada y sola- decía la chica abrazándolo y llorando en su hombro a lo que él le respondió con un susurro cariñoso en su oído. - yo nunca te voy a abandona hermanita.

Dicho esto estaban a punto de irse a casa cuando el hombre apareció y con una catana tradicional soltó un fuerte golpe sobre los dos chicos abrazados dejándolos sangrado y severamente heridos el ojo izquierdo de la chica y el derecho del chico. Ambos se separaron de inmediato y el hombre aprovechando la situación trato de huir con la chica. Pero no importaba el dolor que sintiera en ese momento, Lein no dejaría que llevaran a su hermana y tomando una piedra estuvo a punto de lanzársela al hombre, pero un fuerte dolor comenzó a extenderse por su costado izquierdo. Al bajar la mirada vio como la mujer riendo sacaba lentamente la catana de su cuerpo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el caía al suelo.

- ¡Lein! Gritaba la chica mientras trataba de soltarse, pero el por más que quisiera solo podía estirar tu mano y con la vista nublada ver como se alejaban con su hermana – Rien no te dejare sola – fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desmayarse.

**Nota: **Bueno es hora de sus críticas, que miedo, espero y les haya gustado espero estar subiendo los capítulos semanalmente principalmente los jueves y tenemos una página en facebook por si tiene una dudita y explicare mas afondo las tramas entre otras cosas que subiré. Bueno me despido y tal vez Johan que es otro autor suba algo, ok ya BYE. (nun)/

LINK DE LA PAGUINA DE FACEBOOK: yaoifanficpof?ref=hl


	2. un nuevo soldado

**Nota: ¡**HOLA! De nuevo soy yo Yuki, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo del fanfic, les juro que quería subírselos antes pero estaba ocupado con un proyecto de cosplay. Bueno dejando de lado eso quiero explicarles unas cosillas sobre el fanfic, tal vez ya notaron que cambie los nombres de los personajes así que especificare quien es quien (¿que dije?) bueno obvio Rien y Lein son los gemelos, Micaela en este caso aseria Miku y Ernest Kaito. Algunos nombres no los cambie como a Luka pero con varios personajes lo are así que les seguiré informando. Y bueno respecto al capítulo que valla subiendo iré cambiando la imagen de presentación del fanfic. Sin más que decir los dejo para que se entretengan.

**Karakuri Burst**

**Un nuevo soldado**

Habían pasado ya una hora del incidente, pero el chico aun estaba tendido inconsciente sobre el suelo húmedo, de no ser por un pequeño zorro que se acerco a lamer su rostro quizás no hubiera despertado.

- Rien… Pronuncio con dificultad mientras se incorporaba, entonces un dolor invadió su costado y lo llevo de nuevo al suelo. Fue ahí cuando empezó a recordar el incidente y nuevamente volvió a incorporarse para salir tras los secuestradores guiados por un rastro de sangre que estaba en el suelo, probablemente la sangre era de su hermana.

Cada paso que daba iba acompañado de un fuerte dolor, pues la herida de su costado aun seguía sangrando y lo hacía avanzar obligado a sostenerse de las paredes.

- ¡RIEN! ¡RIEN! Gritaba cada vez más y más fuerte pero no había respuestas. Entonces al dar un paso en falso fue a dar directamente al suelo, más bien frente al cabello del General Ernest, pues como hera de costumbre los militares salían a ser guardia a media noche.

- ¿Chico estas bien? Dijo el general bajando rápidamente del cabello y ayudando a poner de pie al chico - ¿pero que te pasó? Estas mal herido debemos llevarte con un medico-

- Yakusas, e-ellos se llevaron a mi hermana. Le respondió el chico.

- ¿Yakusas? Descuida iremos tras ellos. Tomando al chico en sus brazos y subiendo a su caballo dio la orden con un chasqueo a su teniente de iniciar la búsqueda de los secuestradores y la pequeña niña.

- Pero señor… y-yo debo seguir. Pronuncio Lein con una voz jadeante.

- No te preocupes ellos se encargaran de traerla de vuelta. Y después de las palabras del general, Lein volvió a caer desmayado.

Mientras tanto en un laboratorio que estaba en las afueras de la ciudad los Yakusas habían llevado a la niña para decidir que harían posteriormente con ella.

- Pequeña despierta. Le susurro una voz siniestra al oído de la pequeña asiéndola despertar.

- ¿Mama? Dijo Rien al volver en sí, pero nuevamente no era su madre si no la misma mujer que la había llevado hasta ese lugar - ¿Dónde estoy y quien eres tú? ¿Dónde está Lein?- pregunto asustada al desconocer el lugar en donde se encontraba.

- No te asustes pequeña yo te voy a cuidar, soy la profesora Micaela y tu ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

Rien se negó a responder, forcejeando trato de zafarse de la silla en la que estaba amarrada, pero las cuerdas de sus pies y manos estaban muy bien atadas - ¡Quiero a mi hermano! ¡Suéltame maldita perra!- le grito a Micaela y tras esto logro zafar una de sus manos para darle un golpe asiéndole caer los lentes al suelo.

La mujer soltó una carcajada algo psicópata mientras se acomodaba los lentes y se dirigió a tomar a la chica del cuello – En verdad tienes una gran boca pequeña y sobre todo una gran fuerza- sonrió – no me equivoque con tigo al escogerte –

- escogerme… ¿para qué? pregunto Rien al ver como la mujer miraba su rostro detenidamente

- mira pequeña por si no lo sabes el gobierno está intentando crear "Super soldados" si se podría decir así, son robots que posean la lealtad de un soldado para el servicio del ejercito alemán. Pero gracias a mis hombres hemos robado esa información para nuestros propios fines y usarlo directamente en humanos. Tú serás la primera candidata para convertirte en esta clase de soldado o como yo lo llamo una Karakuri.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué a mí, yo que tengo de especial? Pregunto nuevamente Rien asustada por lo que podría pasarle.

- Eres la hija de uno de los generales alemanes, supongo que debes ser superior a nosotros ¡no es eso lo que dice tu gente! Probaremos si es verdad.

- ¡NO! ¡AYUDA LEIN!- comenzó a gritar la chica.

Para silenciar los gritos de la niña Micaela le soltó un golpe en el ojo herido de la chica haciéndola callar de golpe y llevarse su mano desatada al ojo – ¡Tu hermano te abandono niña!

- ¡Claro que no, el vendrá a buscarme junto con mi padre!-

Micaela volvió a reír y tomando una jeringa con anestesia de una mesa cercana inyecto a la niña – Mira mocosa hay algo que creo que no sabes ¡LOS MUERTOS NO RESCATAN GENTE!-

La pequeña cayo dormida casi instantáneamente, si bien era la hija de un general era obvio que la policía alemana hidria tras de ellos así que Micaela ordeno al hombre que siempre le acompañaba matar a una de sus rehenes que mas parentesco tuviera con la chica y tirarla por alguna parte del pueblo para detener cualquier rescate que pusiera en peligro su experimento.

Al amanecer los soldados volvieron de su búsqueda al cuartel con la triste noticia para el general, Lein ya había despertado y una enfermera lo había curado. Se emociono al ver a la teniente entrar a la oficina del general, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando la teniente llamo al general para hablar con él en privado.

Poco después el general entro con la cabeza baja intentando no cruzar la mirada con el chico y se fue a sentar en su escritorio. La teniente Luka miro desde fuera de la puerta al chico por un momento, después se acerco a él y se inclino para contarle lo sucedido.

- ¿Encontraron a mi hermana? Pregunto lleno de temor Lein

- Lein tienes que ser fuerte, tu hermana- suspiro la teniente – está muerta-

- ¿Qué? n-no puede ser ¡ESTAS MINTIENDO!

El chico salió corriendo hasta llegar hasta los calabozos subterráneos del cuartel, Ernest trato de ir tras él pero Luka lo detuvo y le hizo saber con su mirada que ella se encargaría de él. Ella fue hasta el chico y lo vio tirado junto una reja llorando, se acerco para tranquilizarlo pero este la rechazo.

- ¡Déjame solo! Dijo empujando a la chica.

Ella nuevamente trato de acercársele para calmarlo, pero él no estaba de humor para recibir platicas motivacionales, solo quería venganza, de un momento a otro todo lo que tenia lo había perdido y simplemente por un capricho humano.

- Cálmate Lein, tienes que superarlo- Le dijo Luka

- como quiere que me calme señorita- miro directamente a los ojos de Luka – mi hermana fue asesinada por esos bastardos y yo no hice nada.

- LE…

- ¡te juro que matare a cada uno de ellos de la forma más doloroso posible, tanto así que al llegar al mismo infierno el demonio no pueda reconocer sus pecados! ¡QUIERO VER A CADA UNO SUPLICARME PERDON MIENTRAS SOSTENGO EN MIS MANOS SUS ENTRAÑAS!

La mujer al principio lo miro algo extrañada, pero esa mirada de odio la había visto en algún lado, así que quitándose la boina le dijo al chico – entonces no habrá problema para que te vuelvas parte de la armada, tienes todo el potencial para ser un verdadero soldad-

Se podían oír por los pasillos los pasos de la teniente y el chico caminando hacia la oficina del general. Tocaron a la puerta y se dieron paso a entrar velozmente hasta quedar frente al escritorio de Ernest quien los miraba intrigado.

- Teniente Luka puedo saber por qué se nota tanta felicidad en su rostro- pregunto el general.

- Quiero que sea usted el primero en conocer a nuestro nuevo soldado, Lein Egbert.

**Nota: **Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, saben que sus sugerencias me ayudan mucho (es mi primer fanfic) así que si quieren hacer algún comentario es bien recibido. Como saben pueden dar like a nuestra página de facebook: yaoifanficpof?ref=hl donde no solo se enteraran de cuando subiremos los fanfic si no que de otras cositas mas. Los veo el próximo jueves ¡ADIOS!


	3. lealtad infinita

**Karakuri Burst **

**Nota: **HOLA, de nuevo soy yo Yuki trayéndoles el tercer capítulo, como ya se van a acabar mis vacaciones no estoy muy seguro si voy a seguir subiendo capítulos los jueves pero tratare. Probablemente ya empiece otro fanfic dedicado a ustedes espero les guste. Sobre este capítulo creo que se me hizo más corto de lo que recordaba, pero bueno escribí esto hace dos años así que pues eran mis inicios, voy a checar mas el fanfic porque realmente no recuerdo más de lo que escribí pero bueno. Creo que este va a ser uno de los capítulos que menos me guste porque es puro relleno además la imagen del capítulo siento que me salió horrible. Sin mas enrolles los dejo con el capitulo. /(0o0)/

**Lealtad eterna**

Habían pasado ya 4 años de aquel ataque Yakusa que había dado inicio a un innumerable numero de masacres por todo Kioto, Rien no había sido la única candidata para el experimento Karakuri, también habían usado a otros candidatos que habían presentado buenos resultados, pero en la pequeña Rien se podía ver la perfección. Con todos estos experimentos hubo grandes cambios en la personalidad de los individuos, haciendo que olvidara quienes eran y solamente cumplieran con su propicito de aniquilar.

Rien no estuvo exenta de estos efectos y al igual que los otros olvido todo de ella. Esto pudo ser una gran ventaja para Micaela pues manipulo a la chica para que creyera que era su hija y con esto logro que la mejor Karakuri estuviera a su completo servicio y obedeciera a todas sus órdenes sin acepción.

Por otro lado Lein también estaba al completo servicio de la armada alemana y había ganado el puesto de sargento después de salvar a Luka de una muerte segura. Pero su único defecto era el ser demasiado impulsivo ya que cada vez que salía en una misión desobedecía las ordenes de Ernest y varios hombres terminaban muriendo por su culpa. Una noche hubo uno de estos enfrentamientos entre Yakusas y la policía Alemana donde Lein volvió nuevamente a desobedecer las órdenes y casi estuvo a punto de recibir un disparo en la cabeza.

De vuelta al cuartel Ernest se la paso regañando a Lein hasta que este se arto y desfundo su katana amenazándolo. Pero por algo era general y menos de un minuto tuvo a Lein contra el suelo.

- ¡General acosa no es nuestro trabajo acabar con ellos! Le grito Lein levantándose del suelo.

- Si lo es, pero somos un equipo y no dejare que otros hombres mueran por tu culpa.

- ¡Y eso que importa! Si no sobreviven es por ser unos cobardes ¡el punto aquí es matarlos general!

- No lo es Lein, proteger a los nuestros lo es. La próxima vez que vuelvas a estar a punto de morir no iré a rescatarte.

Antes de que el general saliera Lein trato de atacarlo con aquella daga que guardaba en un bastón pero nuevamente el general reacciono con rapidez y volvió a lanzar a Lein al suelo. Aquella apuñalada en el costado de Lein había tenido ciertas repercusiones pues en todos los combates tenía que estar a caballo pues le costaba sostenerse y por lo general siempre caminaba con ayuda de un bastón.

Mientras tanto en la zona de batalla unos soldados habían sido tomados como rehenes de los Yakusas para obtener información interna, pero todos ellos se habían negado a hablar y Rien termino por matarlos a balazos mientras reía como psicópata.

- Muy bien mi niña, creo que ya es suficiente- le dijo Micaela a Rien haciendo que se detuviera.

- Esta bien madre. Le respondió.

Ambas se fueron juntas hasta el lugar donde se hacían las pruebas Rien después de estar en el experimento Karakuri. Sus progresos hera obvios pues no fallaba ni uno de los tiros por mas difíciles que fueran los blancos.

Al terminar los entrenamientos Micaela se ofreció a comer con Rien para así poder conversarla de que ayudara en su nuevo plan. Después de soltar un suspiro y fingir estar deprimida logro que Rien le preguntara el motivo de su estado y si podía hacer algo para ayudarle.

- Madre te sucede algo-

- No es nada serio pequeña, pero solo que aquel hombre del que te conté hace mucho a estado causándome muchos problemas con su soldadito Lein-

- ¡Quieres que lo extermine por ti madre lo haré con gusto!- le dijo la Rien poniéndose de pie de un salto.

- ¿enserio arias eso por mi hija? En verdad te adoro.

Rien abrazo a Micaela expresando que la protegería de todo sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa malvada que tenía esta por haber logrado convencerla.

**Nota: **Espero les haya gustado el capitulo ya saben que sus sugerencias las pueden hacer en los comentarios o directamente en la página de facebook, probablemente nuestro otro autos Johan ya este subiendo (lo obligare). Bueno me despido deseándoles una excelente semana chao gente. (nun)/

PAGINA DE FACEBOOK: yaoifanficpof/timeline


	4. una tregua entre enemigos

**Karakuri Burst **

**Nota: ¡**HOLA! De nuevo aquí soy yo Yuki con otro capítulo, esta vez no pondré nueva imagen de portada por qué no he tenido mucho tiempo que digamos, tratare de organizarme para poder subir los capítulos a tiempo o antes. Ahora no tengo mucho que decirle así que los dejo con el fanfic. (nun)/

**Una tregua entre enemigos.**

Las semanas habían transcurrido con normalidad e incluso se podría decir que los encuentros entre la policía y los Yakusas habían disminuido. Pero esto no había llamado mucho la atención, si no fue hasta que estos se detuvieron por completo tras la llegada de un telegrama proveniente de una junta del BRT (eje Berlín, Roma, Tokio) en la cual indicaba una tregua obligatoria entre Yakusas y la policía. Ya que se creía que era un desperdicio de tiempo enfocarse en exterminarse entre aliados, además los Yakusas podrían ser una gran ayuda en el diseño de diversas armas.

Gracias a esto Micaela y Ernest acordaron la tregua en secreto que duraría hasta que Alemania obtuviera la victoria, pero para esto figaran algunas reglas las cuales impedirían el atacarse unos a otros. Ya que si algún Yakusa cometía daño o daba muerte a un oficial de la policía aquel que cometió el crimen seria sentenciado a muerte e igualmente sería lo mismo para los oficiales de la policía entre otras cosas.

Al volver al cuartel Ernest convoco a junto a sus oficiales con la intención de informar sobre la tregua, pero tenía que tomar en cuenta algo y seria que sus principales oficiales no estarían de acuerdo en esto. Habían ganado tanto odio hacia los Yakusas que ya no peleaban para obtener una victoria sobre Italia sino que ahora sus motivos eran exterminar a los Yakusas pues la mayoría había sido afectada por el gran ataque sufrido hace ya varios años en esta ciudad. El odio y la venganza era su principal motor de combate.

Ya había pasado media hora del inicio de la junta y el sargento Lein no se había aparecido. Ernest había tratado de ganar un poco de tiempo explicando mas a detalle el experimento Karakuri pues quería que todos sus oficiales estuvieran ahí, a demás estaba totalmente seguro que Lein no aceptaría la tregua y tendría que hallar una manera de convencerlo.

Ted era el subteniente de Luka, siempre había sido muy atento ante todo y era un hombre que siempre seguía las órdenes al pie de la letra y odiaba los errores. Pero esta vez estaba totalmente dormido en la junta y su hermana menor Tania se divertía jugando con el cabello de Luka mientras esta también estaba dormida.

Pero de un momento a otro se oyó como alguien entro a la habitación, era Lein que como si nada entro a la habitación, colgó su chaqueta, y su boina en el perchero y tomo asiento como si nada. Todos miraron a Lein como esperando que diera una disculpa al capitán, pero solo se sentó ahí y se sirvió un poco de agua de la jarra que estaba sobre la mesa.

- Buenas noches sargento. Le dijo el general con sarcasmo – La mayoría de la gente toca la puerta al entrar.

- ¿Y eso qué? no estaban haciendo algo importante.

De inmediato todos los presentes pudieron notar como el general comenzaba a molestarse y se le notaba que quería golpear a su oficial. Pero solo dio media vuelta y procedió a explicar la tregua.

En cuanto toco el punto de no más enfrentamientos Lein se puso de pie golpeando la mesa y furioso le grito al capitán que esa idea era una plena estupidez. Apoyado por Luka ambos se negaron a aceptar la tregua. Mientras los tres peleaban Ted solo los miraba al igual que Tania, a ellos no le molestaba en lo absoluto y mientras no se metieran en su discusión estaban a salvo. Pero al general se le ocurrió hacerlo de manera democrática y pido votaciones. En cuanto Ted y Tania votaron a favor los otros dos los miraron con disgusto haciendo que Tania estuviera a punto de cambiar de opinión pero su hermano la obligo a mantener su decisión. Al final contando el boto del capitán se termino por aceptar la tregua y no le quedo mas a Lein que salir dando un fuerte portazo.

Molesto se dirigió hasta su habitación donde lanzo la mayor parte de sus prendas dejándose solo en pantalones y la camisa semi abierta. Se sentó en la cama para poder desatarse el parche que cubría la cicatriz de su ojo derecho pero de pronto alguien toco a su puerta. Hera Luka, nunca iba a la habitación de Lein así que se le hacía extraño y supuso que tenía algo importante que hablar con él. Ella menciono que si podían hablar en privado así que Lein la dejo entrar y la invito a sentarse en su cama.

- ¿Que quieres hablar con migo Luka? Le pregunto a ella

- Olvidaste tu reloj en la sala de juntas.

- ¿Mi reloj?- Se desconcertó Lein – Pero yo no tengo ningún reloj.

- Lo sé. Ella le respondió

- ¿Entonces?

De un momento a otro Luka se abalanzo sobre Lein poniéndolo contra la cama. Lein empezó a ponerse nervioso al ver como ella comenzaba a quitarse la ropa, cuando ella llego al punto de solo tener la camisa entreabierta comenzó a besar el cuello de Lein y con cuidado guiar las manos del joven hasta su sostén. Lein creyó que no podría librarse de esta, pero de repente Ted abrió la puerta de su habitación buscando a Luka.

- Mi teniente el general la necesita. Le dijo a Luka sin percatarse de la situación.

- ¡¿Que no sabes tocar idiota?! Le grito Luka.

Cuando este se percato de la situación solo dio media vuelta sonrojado y se fue caminando lo más rápido que pudo - ¡Lo siento mi teniente!- se disculpo.

Lein miro a Luka y ella a él después de sostenerse la mirada por unos segundo, el se paro rápidamente quitándose a Luka de encima fingiendo que necesitaba ir al baño. De tan rápido que iba choco con Ted y ambos cayeron al suelo.

- ¡Te juro que no vi nada Lein! Le grito Ted asustando.

- ¡NO ESTABA HACIENDO NADA!- le respondió Lein sonrojado – solo no digas nada ¿ok?

- ¿ok?

**Nota: **Espero les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo ahora después de es estoy ya empezare con lo interesante (creo) así que no desesperen. Los veo la próxima semana, no olvides dar Like a la página de facebook para ver otras cosas además de fanfics. BYE /(00o)/

Página de Facebook: yaoifanficpof?ref=hl


	5. tigre dragon 893

**Karakuri Burst**

**Nota: **¡HOLA! Soy yo Yuki. Si, si, ya sé que no subí capítulos las últimas dos semanas y les pido una enorme disculpa. No he tenido tiempo e incluso tampoco iba subir capitulo hoy, pero recibí una amenaza de muerte si no lo subía de una amiga así que aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Sin más que decir, tengan para que se entretengan. /(ouo)/

**Tigre Dragón 893**

Y a había pasado un mes y medio de la tregua y todo parecía indicar que se seguía lo acordado. No había habido atacas en todo este tiempo, los asesinatos y robos se habían detenido por completo e incluso los mismo militares no tuvieron necesidad de hacer guardia por las noches.

Ojala todo el tiempo fuera así se decía Ernest cada vez que salía por las mañanas a asegurarse que todo estuviera bien, pero lamentablemente el sabia que solo seria hasta que Alemania obtuviera la victoria. Pero lo que en verdad le preocupaba era el hecho de que al triunfar sobre la los fascistas, todos los soldados tendrían que volver a Alemania y la población estaría en un peor riesgo de los ataques Yakusas.

Pero, entre sus pensamientos se dijo ¿realmente están atacando a la población? No se había puesto a pensar que principalmente los ataques eran a ellos y los sibiles que resultaban acecinados eran solo los que estaban o se cruzaban en el momento de la riña. Era cierto, ahora él se sentía culpable, porque él y sus soldados alemanes eran los causantes de todo esto. No solo de los asesinatos.

Por otro lado el no tener nada que hacer frustraba demasiado a Micaela, aunque normalmente ella no dejaba que alguien le pusiera limitaciones, ella no quería ser pisoteada por Ernest, que la mataran por no contener sus impulsos era una completa tontería. Pero fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió una pequeña idea para des aburrirse, si bien habían acordado que no podía hacer daño a ningún soldado ¿Por qué no hacer un pequeño desastre en el cuartel? Le había parecido una magnífica idea y para eso necesitaba la ayuda de tres personitas muy especiales, así que sin perder el tiempo los hizo venir.

Una vez reunidos Micaela pudo darles las órdenes de hacer todo el desastre que quisieran en el cuartel Alemán donde los superiores estaban, pues ya había obtenido la ubicación y atacar las bases cercanas de simples soldados no le bastaba. Obviamente no matarían a nadie pero su aburrimiento se pasaría.

Una noche antes de atacar el cuartel, el hombre que siempre acompañaba a Micaela y que fue uno de los tres que ayudaría en el ataque, pidió a Rien terminar su tatuaje, pues además de ser la mano derecha de Micaela era quien se dedicaba a hacer todos los tatuajes de todo el grupo de Yakusas que Micaela controlaba y de otros grupos. A Rien no le molestaba pues desde la tercera sesión que había tenido para completarlo ya había perdido la sensación en esa zona y además ya estaba casi completo.

Durante las cinco horas que tardo él en completarlo ella pudo notar que estaba ansioso, pues el hera un hombre demasiado serio y su rostro nunca mostraba expresiones. Solo esta vez había podido notar un par de veces que el sonreía mientras encajaba las agujas.

Finalmente llego la hora de atacar el cuartel, siguiendo el plan para infiltrarse Rien entro primero al lugar y se coloco uno de los uniformes para pasar desapercibida. Se suponía que tendría que llegar hasta la puerta de la bodega para poder dejar entrar a los demás, pues ella había entrado por la chimenea, pero de camino se encontró con una oficial. Era Luka, y Rien al verla se volteo de frente a una ventana disimulando estar viendo al jardín trasero, pero de un momento al otro sintió como una mano acaricio suavemente su brazo y le llamo por el nombre de Lein.

Luka siguió caminando dejando a Rien algo desconcertada, de un momento a otro le había parecido familiar el nombre, pero de inmediato ella volvió retomo el plan.

Obviamente Micaela no se arriesgaría y los miro desde afuera. Esta vez los encargados del desastre serian Rien y el acompañante de Micaela. El tercer hombre desde tiempo tenía asignado un trabajo en especifico y por ende seguía ocupándose de ello.

Ambos con cautela fueron desde la bodega hasta el lugar donde almacenaban los documentos importantes y ya estando ahí Rien se dispuso a empezar con su desastre. Pero entonces ella recibió un golpe en el rostro que la hizo caer, cuando levanto la mirada pudo ver que su agresor era aquel hombre quien ya se disponía de dispararle.

- ¡ESPERA QUE TE PASA RYU! Dijo Rien sosteniéndole la pistola

- ¿Todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar? Mira mocosa la verdad no tengo nada en contra tuyo pero yo fui el primer candidato para el experimento Karakuri, quería tener todas las habilidades que tú tienes ahora, pero algo salió mal, por suerte pude recuperarme casi del todo. Aun así esto me trajo consecuencias tanto físicas como dentro de la organización, no pude volver a pelear y por eso ¡no pude tomar el mando de la organización!

- ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas débil!

Al decir esto Ryu lanzo a la joven contra la puerta haciendo que esta se rompiera en dos – no sabes el dolor que tengo que aguantar día a día mientras tú eres la muñeca de mi hermana, no sabes lo que se siente tener el propio desprecio de tu gente. Hoy planeo acecinarte y a uno de estos estúpidos soldados, para así poder acabar con mi hermana de una vez por todas y tomar el lugar que merezco ¡me estas llamando débil aun cuando sabes que todos murieron por tu culpa!

Durante un momento Rien tuvo recuerdos borrosos de aquel día y uno que otro de su infancia con Lein, pero de inmediato volvió a ese estado psicópata y comenzó a reír como loca.

- ¡¿Es que acaso te parece gracioso lo que te dije?! Le pregunto Ryu molesto

- Por su puesto ¡idiota!- y diciendo esto ella saco de una de su manga una granada que había tomado minutos antes de la bodega – Un inútil como tú no puede vencer a alguien como yo-

Después de la explosión las alarmas se activaron alertando a todos los soldados que de inmediato fueron hasta el lugar, pero al llegar todo estaba destruido y sin ningún rastro de vida. Ambos habían huido juntos aunque al final cada quien se fue por su lado. Ryu volvió con Micaela mientras que Rien corrió en dirección a las montañas burlándose de él, pero un dolor repentino en su cabeza le trajo los recuerdos de aquel día haciéndola desmallarse.

A la mañana siguiente ella despertó junto al rio, no sabía ni cómo ni cuándo había llegado hasta ahí y mucho menos recordaba lo de a noche. Últimamente había tenido momentos en los cuales se quedaba en blanco y perdía la memoria temporalmente. Normalmente no les tomaba importancia, pero esta vez se estaban haciendo más grabes. Después de estar un poco mas consiente, noto que tenía varias heridas que le recordaron por completo la noche, no sentía dolor pero ella y su ropa estaba llena de sangre, así que aprovechando que estaba el rio frente a ella y decidió tomar un pequeño baño.

Mientras tanto como hera de costumbre Lein salía con los demás soldados a dar el recorrido por la mañana, solo que esta vez sin razón alguna, se desvió del camino para pensar lo que Luka le dijo después del incidente. Pues aunque allá sido en tono de broma, el que insinuara que tenía un gemelo malvado trabajando para los Yakusas lo hacía ponerse a pensar.

En el rio, Rien continuaba con su baño cuando repentinamente se acerco Ryu y la puso contra el suelo, de inmediato ella empezó a forcejear con el pero ambos tenían la misma fuerza y con aquella explosión se sentía un poco débil.

- ¡¿Qué hacer Ryu?! ¡Suéltame! Le decía ella

- Claro que no, vine para llevarte con mi hermana, pero ahora que te encuentro así, será mejor que me pagues todo con un poco de placer. Diciendo esto el empozo a besar el cuello de Rien mientras acariciaba sus piernas.

Ella llena de repulsión le soltó una patada en la entrepierna y trato de alcanzar la pistola que estaba en su saco blanco que siempre llevaba, pero él la tomo del brazo y la volvió a tirar al suelo amenazándolo con su propia pistola.

Sin salida ella empezó a gritar pidiendo auxilio, esos gritos llegaron hasta Lein que pasaba por ahí y corrió a ayudarle. Cuando llego hasta ellos se fue sobre Ryu para dejar que así Rien huyera. Pero de un golpe el hombre se quito de enzima a Lein y comenzó a golpearlo, por pura suerte Lein pudo sacar aquella daga que llevaba en su bastón y apuñalo a Ryu en el hombre derecho.

- ¡Me las pagaras maldito! Y diciendo esto Ryu huyo hacia el bosque.

Después de todo esto Lein planeaba llevar a la chica hasta el cuartel para ayudarle, pero al dar media vuelta se topo con una pistola que le apuntaba en la frente, entonces fue ahí cuando reconoció que la chica a la que había ayudado era una de las criminales más buscadas.

- Gracias por tu ayuda idiota. Le grito la chica.

Lein estaba a punto de contestarle cuando se dio cuenta que Rien estaba totalmente desnuda y lo único que hizo fue sonrojarse y dar media vuelta de inmediato – Señorita si no es mucha molestia le ruego que se ponga su ropa-

-¡pervertido! Le grito ella dándole un puñetazo en el rostro.

-¡Pero qué te pasa maldita loca! Te acabo de salvar de ese bastardo y tú me golpeas.

- ¡Yo nunca pedí tu ayuda! Le contesto cubriéndose con su saco.

- Pero si tu gri…

- Cállate- Le interrumpió – Mejor vete de aquí si no quieres que te ¡mate!

Y diciendo esto la chica salió corriendo dejando a Lein con los reclamos entre los dientes y con una mirada que decía totalmente. – Malditas mujeres –

**Nota: **Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, y pues creo que en este y el anterior capitulo se me salió lo pervertido, pero bueno que más da que es la vida sin cachondeo (?) Espero les haya gustado y si se preguntan por qué el título del capítulo, les dejare la explicación en la página de face. BYE (nun)/

pagina de facebook: yaoifanficpof?ref=hl


End file.
